martialartsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rasetsu Amageki
Rasetsu(羅刹天隙, Lit. "Man-Eating Devil, Heaven Destroyer") Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Equipment Skills Advanced Master of Martial Arts Absurdly Huge Catalogue of Techniques Kongou Kaidan(金剛界曼荼羅, Lit. "Diamond Realm Mandala") A highly advanced, defensive combat method which allows Rasetsu to completely control and dominate everything within the radius of his own arms length. Naturally, an absolutely immense level of keen-mindedness, sharpened senses, combat understanding, action and reaction time, as well as a profound stillness of the heart and tremendous inner serenity is required before one can even think about approaching the usage of this technique, being a movement sequence of the defensive nature, and one of the highest order at that. Extending his arms and opening his palms allows him to form a supernaturally defensive "barrier" in which no outside influence shall pass. Typically, anything that is perceived as an enemy attack becomes utterly "banned" from pertruding the radius of Kongou Kaidan, amongst other entities and physical objects which are perceived by Rasetsu as being a threat. This field of absolute territory is referred to as "The Diamond Realm", given its strictly spherical shape which encompasses Rasetsu from head to toe. Essentially, any attack, weapon, or object which approaches the surface of the sphere is instantaneously intercepted by Rasetsu's palm and pushed back. Any level of incoming force is immediately taken into account and compensated for, allowing Rasetsu to continuously fend off relentless enemy attacks with casual ease. An immense stillness of his own heart gives way to the prompting of his own senses sharpening by an ungodly degree, far beyond Rasetsu's already exemplary field of awareness. With such a level of precision on his side, performing Kongou Kaidan in order to knock back enemy attacks often creates the illusion of Rasetsu having multiple arms at one time, due to the immense speed and reaction time that his inner serenity grants him. : Daiho Kaidan(大宝, Lit. "Fire Altar Mandala") While Kongou Kaiden is the art of projecting ones spiritual presence to create a field of absolute territory, there exists a technique which serves as the absolute antithesis. Rasetsu names this act as Daiho Kaidan. Instead of simply exuding the inner serenity and stillness of the heart, Rasetsu forces his physical being to enter a state of complete and utter "nothingness" while maintaining his spiritual conciousness. The act of engaging this causes the "sphere" of ki that would typically manifest itself around Rasetsu's body to compress and enclose upon his body, typically taking on the manifestation of a dense, shroud of pure ki reminiscent of a flame, hence the name of the technique. Having become a conceptual manifestation of complete nothingness essentially unifies Rasetsu with nature and the surroundings itself, taking on the properties of water, for example, as hinted above, the implementation of Daiho Kaidan drastically enhances Rasetsu's ability to perceive incoming enemy attacks and not only react to them, but formulate perfectly placed and timed counterattacks in situations which would otherwise be completely and utterly impossible for him to do so, even a grandmaster of his level. Original Techniques Shurai Nagare(襲雷流れ, Lit. "Flow of All Lightning") A signature technique Rasetsu developed from "Uraate". The basic parameters that this technique demands at the very least include having a simply ungodly degree of focus, concentration, and precision when it comes to the control over ones own minute muscular movements and reflexes, being but another testament to the level of self-mastery that Rasetsu has achieved. Like lightning itself, the force of ones strike erupts with an explosive force, sending a violent wave of destruction in countless, unpredictable directions the moment that it collides with its intended target. However, for a person like Rasetsu, a master of Uraate, he is capable of taking those kinds of forces head on and making them his own. The technique Shurai Nagare is a highly advanced "striking power administration technique" which utilizes the concept of Uraate as its basis. In this right, Rasetsu can effectively take control of and perfectly direct where and when the "explosion point" of his, or his opponents attacks occur, allowing him to conduct great feats of precision. Some of the most basic applications of this technique include causing the power behind his punches and kicks to transfer into and flow through the bodies of opponents and objects which are struck by him, an act which is equated to the movements of a lightning bolt, as the course and direction of his striking power itself can be switched and redirected in the blink of an eye. This allows Rasetsu to completely bypass the defenses of his opponents, by causing his striking power to remain idle until it reaches a certain point. Causing the force behind his attack to erupt after traveling through an opponents body to a certain point allows him to inflict tremendous damage on any number of their vital organs or bones. The act of transferring the momentum of a punch by Rasetsu is shown to be so subtle and precise, that most opponents are fooled into believing he has struck another point on their body, as the area where he makes body contact, and the area where his attack power is inflicted can vary greatly depending on where he causes it to flow, and when he allows it to explode, allowing him to strike and inflict damage on one or more opponents at the same time, without ever being in range of them, which is achieved by flowing his attack force through various physical constructs, and even the earth itself beneath his feet. All resulting forces created from an object of mass/weight moving at any given momentum are Rasetsu's to take initiative of, allowing him to not only stop, but completely amplify, sharpen, and reflect the force of an enemies attack back upon their bodies, literally causing their advances to backfire, resulting in cataclysmic damage. Sanzute Ronsha(論者三水手, Lit. "Advocating Hand of The Sanzu River") From his great understanding and fundamental mastery over the innermost machinations of Aikido, Rasetsu has developed a completely new and unique form of "fighting" which takes the basic philosophical and martial concepts of Aikido and, by virtue of Rasetsu's seemingly limitless potential in martial arts, elevates them to an entirely new plateau above and beyond everything the initial preachings if Aikido express, Rasetsu refers to this act as Sanzute Ronsha. As a form which has literally conceptualized the act of "blending without clashing" into a physical, tangible reality all through Rasetsu's own immense talent and martial capability, Sanzute Ronsha is a form of "combat" which cannot even be considered "fighting" any more, but rather a complete and perfect, harmonious unison of the exchanges between Rasetsu and the naturally existing entities surrounding him. The sheer power of the style, having completely thrown away the concept of "violence" literally allows Rasetsu to take the life of his intended target without even clashing. The style is not strictly defensive, rather, having eliminated the need for offense, aggressive attack, and inflicting damage upon the enemy alltogether, instead, Rasetsu gently sends the opponent(s) on their way from this life to the next without ever causing them any physical pain, torture, or general unpleasantness, instead, ever so gently pushing them across The Sanzu River with his bare hands, hence the origin of him naming the fighting style, making the lives of those whom stand against Rasetsu immediately forfeit. Sanka Shinken Sanka Shinken(惨禍神拳, Lit. "Calamity-Style Godfist") The name of Rasetsu's own unique fighting style, a form of combat native to his usage. As such, it is a powerful martial arts style that goes exclusive solely to Rasetsu, it's techniques and abilities therein, although sought after, remain completely unseen and un-demonstrated by any other combatant. Sanka Shinken is an ancient fighting style developed and created by the Kuremisago Clan Ancestor himself, and as such, is the single most powerful form of fighting in Rasetsu's vast array of different techniques and fighting forms, vastly overshadowing his other martial arts stances and techniques. As a secret, hidden set of techniques, Sanka Shinken was the signature fighting style of the Kuremisago Clan throughout the times of ancient, and because of its sheer power as well as the immense strength it bestows upon its practitioner, was sought to be stolen countless times throughout history, none of which have ever proven successful. Rasetsu himself, having become the "true successor" of this fighting style, has even gone so far so as to refer to Sanka Shinken as "unbeatable", expressing an immovable dedication and faith in his clans ancient fighting style, even in spite of his own grandiose hatred towards it as well as its horrible, supposedly "cursed" reputation. Before his adoption into the Takayanagi Family, Dougen stated that this fighting form was the true first form of martial arts that Rasetsu had ever received training in, having learned numerous powerful techiques and secrets of the style directly from his father. Dougen himself expresses great awe at this fact, due to the fact that merely preparing ones body to train in Sanka Shinken's techniques requires an extremely immense amount of training time, involving pushing ones body towards and in excess of its absolute limits, supposedly "conquering death" in the process, a testmant to Rasetsu's talent, even as a mere child. Due to its reputation, bloody history, and the sheer destruction that performing this martial arts style provokes, not to mention his own personal experiences and the impact that learning it has had upon his life, Rasetsu loathed to even speak of Sanka Shinkens existence, even go as far so as to refer to it as "a supreme wicked demon which slaughters all before it without prejudice". This is equated to the fact that the fighting form is attributed to have influenced the development of his "Demon-Eyes" persona immensely, and may even be considered the "true form" of his aforementioned dark side. Sanka Shinken is a fighting style dedicated to simply eradicating the target, inflicting irreversable destruction both internally and externally at the same time, to the point where not the slightest proof of physical existence is left behind. A martial arts form devoted to bringing about pain, torture, and destruction. As the form of combat used solely by Dragon Emperor Orochi; progenitor of the Kuremisago Dynasty, the effects and machinations of the numerous techniques within such a fighting style are perceived as ineffable, transcendant, nonsensical, and baffling even to the keen senses of the most attuned of martial arts grandmasters alike. One such effect is Sanka Shinken's signature devastating after effect, whereby the point of contact with an enemies body will not result in any visible damage or discomfort/pain received. After a few seconds, usually no longer than 10 second intervals, the opponents body will begin to suffer extreme, fatal damage, which most commonly manifests itself in the severe bloating of muscles and organs spasming out of control due to the incalculable amount of power and striking force that has been trapped within them, literally causing places on enemies struck to explode into a bloody mess. This is equated to another testament to Rasetsu's sheer striking power as well as his precision and ability to control the flow. : Sanka - Senju Kannon(惨禍観音, Lit. "Calamity - Thousand Armed Kannon") A staple of the Sanka Shinken martial arts style, and one of the most useful, potent, reliable, and therefore frequently used techniques by Rasets himself. As the name of the technique suggests, Rasetsu will perform a ridiculously fast, powerful, constant barrage of punches, slaps, and open handed strikes on the bodies of his opponents, hitting their body parts with such immense fury and tempestuous speed that the velocity of his attacks creates the illusion that he has sprouted a thousand arms, giving him an appearance which is similar to that of the god off mercy, Kannon, who typically sports up to a thousand arms. The sheer power and precision behind each of the strikes allows Rasetsu to quite casually jackhammer apart the bodies of his opponents and mince through their defenses with impossible speed and ease. Senju Kannon by definition is a traditional buddhist deity who's nature covers the perfect being of compassion and understanding. Such divinity is reflected in Rasetsu's performance of the technique, as the strikes behind his power are so great, and at the same time, so exceedingly perfect and precise, that most opponents whom are unfortunate enough to be struck by the blows only experience slight tingling sensations, if anything, the dramatic after effects of Sanka Shinken taking place seconds after Rasetsu has completed his attack. Advanced Ki Manipulation Ultimate Techniques Ultimate Techniques(究極攻め, Shukyoku Waza) sometimes also referred to by Rasetsu as Finishers(仕上げ工, Shiagekou) is the term given to exceedingly powerful ki-based attacks within the scope of Rasetsu's knowledge and ability perform. Each one of the Ultimate Technique's is typically a movement or formulated ki blast/construct that boasts enough power, speed, force, etc to be labeled as a "Sure-kill" attack even by somebody of Rasetsu's standards and perspective upon power, each of them typically having - at the very least, a level of explosive and destructive power the likes of which could quite easily wipe out an entire continent. Rasetsu goes on to claim to Masakado that the likes of his "feeble technology" in reference to a tsar bomb is like a mere grain of salt in the wind compared to a nuclear explosion in comparison to the devastating might that is capable of being unleashed by Rasetsu's roster of Ultiate Techniques. Transformation Mukyoku Godai Kyojin - Ryujin Kotei(無極壮大至高巨人, Lit. "Ultimatless Grand Supreme Titan - Dragon Emperor") Quotes *''"What disgusts me is not weakness. Lack of strength is but another means to an end, in fact, it is one of the most vital components in the path to obtaining true strength. Without understanding and accepting ones weakness or shortcomings, even the most frail of fists can be bolstered with the striking power of an exploding constellation. No, what truly disgusts me, is weakness guised in strength. Weak-minded, short-sighted fools with an infantile, blind conception of martial way, those who hurl their empty, meaningless words and insults - people such as you, for instance, rather than raising a fist, it just goes to show how pitifully weak and how much of a simple pillock you really are. Fools who attempt to disguise their weakness with false instances of strength, power, skill... those are the people whom truly make me want to wretch... that is the kind of weakness I despise most. Such weaklings are my most common, and easy of prey... with all this in mind, do you really believe you can lay a finger on me?". '' Behind The Scenes